


it took a wild heart to tame mine

by rainbow_porcupine_ninja



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Grogu being chaotic but snuggly, Mando being a grumpy loving father, Touch-Starved Din, even tho the finale was super good., i wrote this to heal the baby yoda shaped hole in my heart, luke being like :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_porcupine_ninja/pseuds/rainbow_porcupine_ninja
Summary: Din thinks that they’ll be okay.Their small, cozy clan of two.A reimagined version of the season 2 finale wherein our beloved baby and grumpy father end up very, very happy :')
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 236





	it took a wild heart to tame mine

**Author's Note:**

> *off-key kazoo Mandalorian outro begins* do do do, do do do do dooooo.... do do dooo.... do do do do... do do do. do do do do DOOO,,, do do dOOO,,,, do do do do DO!! DOOOO DO DOOO DO DOOOO,,,

For Din, this new Jedi’s presence is a harsh, almost overbearing reminder of goodbye. 

Grogu is a familiar weight in Din’s arms when he picks him up. “Go on,” he says gently to the kid he holds near. “That’s who you belong with, he’s one of your kind.”

Grogu stares up at Din, wide eyes solemn and ears alert. Din swallows, a sound lost beneath his helmet. 

“I’ll see you again,” he reassures, both to the kid and to himself. “I… promise.”

This feels so similar to when he thought that Ahsoka was going to take the kid away, but somehow so startlingly different. It’s real, now. They will be parted, and Din doesn’t know how he will bear it.

Then the kid coos and reaches up, arm quivering, and gently strokes Din’s helmet. 

There’s a pause.

Then Grogu taps on Din’s helmet one more time, and Din knows exactly what the little one means. He reaches up to grab his helmet, the barrier he’s loved and hated and  _ kept _ for all these years, and slowly shrugs it off his tired head.

Grogu’s wonder radiates across the entire bridge, but Din can’t help but feel that he’s let the kid down. Unkempt hair, tired face, eye bags; he knows he isn’t the prettiest sight to see. 

The kid’s delight makes him press his lips together, but the soft touch of the kid’s paw to his beard has him almost buckle at the knees.

His face hasn’t been touched like this in such a long time. So full of love, hope, reverence, and acceptance, and Grogu’s eyes so full of wonder as he reaches up to touch Din’s forehead. Din closes his eyes for just a second, just a moment to take it all in.

“Alright pal, it’s time to go,” Din whispers, cradling the kid in his arms as he turns to the ever-patient Jedi at the door. He wants to offer some words of encouragement, or solace, to this weird, wise child that over time has become his family, but all he can offer is a muttering of “Don’t be afraid.”

Grogu is set down and his little steps towards the Jedi are hesitant and meek.

“It’s okay, little one,” the man encourages him. “I will protect you.”

The kid is soon in the Jedi’s arms.

They exchange a look, the man’s blue eyes meeting Grogu’s dark, wide ones. 

“Din Djarin,” the Jedi finally speaks towards him. “I am sorry.”

Din blinks and feels his stomach turn. “What is it. What’s wrong?”

“The child has spoken to me,” the Jedi says quietly, looking all around the room at the wide-eyed faces. “The bond that you two have…. I refuse to train him alone. This bond that you share is dangerous to Grogu; it can get in the way of his mastery of the Force.”

Din huffs out a breath. “I’ve heard that one before. Please. This bond… it cannot be that strong to truly impact the kid.”

The Jedi lifts one shoulder. “These aren’t my words, Mandalorian,” he murmurs, his jaw set. “They are his.”

Grogu blinks back at Din, his stubby arms reaching out to make grabby hands. The Jedi sets him on the floor, and Din’s traitorous heart leaps with hope.

“He needs this,” Din pleads with the man, one last final attempt at the good thing to do. The right thing to do. “He needs to be safe. To learn.”

The Jedi bows his head in recognition. “Come find me, then, Mandalorian. When Grogu is ready. Then we shall begin.”

Grogu pads over to Din, his arms stretched out to be picked up, and it suddenly reminds him of his arms outstretched, using his powers to get the ball from his father.

“Wait,” Din calls out suddenly. “Take us with you. I can help him train, and we can stay together. Please.”

Grogu babbles. The Jedi turns, his droid beeping excitedly. He smiles. “I’m afraid not, Din. But don’t worry. We will meet again, and the child will one day become an excellent Jedi.”

Din bows his head in recognition, and takes the little one,  _ his _ little one, up into his arms. Grogu strokes Din’s stubble with his pudgy hands and Din’s heart melts.

He doesn’t even hear the Jedi leave the room.

  
  
  
  
  


It’s a long time until Din and Grogu are finally alone. And sure, they’re in a worse situation than before; they had to buy a cheap, rusty ship that’s even dodgier than his old beloved carrier, and within no time Bo Katan will come chasing after them.

The dark saber sits heavy in his pocket. 

But Grogu seems very happy, and that’s really all that Din cares about. He laughs to himself, sometimes; what has he become? A single father, travelling the stars with a powerful, mischievous green gremlin baby.

The kid hasn’t seemed to want to leave his side, so he sits in Din’s lap and babbles to him as they travel. Din holds him very close.

They have become much more receptive to touch, the two of them. Grogu lifts up his paws for big hugs, and sometimes Din takes off his helmet so Grogu can happily explore his hair. 

Din has discovered a love of telling stories to help Grogu fall asleep when he’s particularly rambunctious. Grogu always falls asleep with their beloved ball clutched in his tiny hands.

Din thinks that they’ll be okay.

Their small, cozy clan of two.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh YES this is not what happened in the Mandalorian. It is not particularly sound, or thorough, nor is it entirely accurate— however *sobs* I can’t take much more of grogu and din not BEING TOGETHER AS A FAMILY ANYMORE OK I HAVENT STOPPED CRYING IN THE LAST THREE DAYS
> 
> anyway please leave kudos and comments and also tell me what you think will happen in season 3! what are your predictions?  
> love you allll!!!


End file.
